


Rapturous Liberation

by LGD Caesar (LesbianCaligula)



Category: Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
Genre: Blowjobs, Cheating, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, LGD, Lesbians Getting Dicked, Mind Break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianCaligula/pseuds/LGD%20Caesar
Summary: Various smut wherein the women of Mermaid Island encounter men for the first time. Written for the discord. Check the tags, you have been warned, seriously.
Kudos: 25





	Rapturous Liberation

  
Rain stormed into the abandoned building, dark shades barely concealing the rage boiling within her. As far as sources of information went, a set of unknown coordinates from an unsigned email wasn’t the most reliable, but it was the best lead she’d had in weeks. And all things considered, she’d take anything she could get.  
  
Lady J, her irreplaceable partner, had been missing for weeks now. There wasn’t a thing she would not do to get back the woman she loved.  
  
Yet the building was empty, long since deserted. All that was there was a single table, conspicuously dragged to the center of the room, upon which someone had placed a pair of all too familiar earrings alongside a simple, unassuming smartphone.  
  
Still shaking with anger, and perhaps a little trepidation, Rain picked up the phone and called the only number left in its contacts.  
  
It picked up almost immediately.  
  
She could just make out the two men lumbering in the background, as well as a third she presumed was holding the phone, their faces infuriatingly out of shot. But all of that registered only later, once she had numbed to the original shock of what she saw on that tiny, little screen.  
  
Because between the two, dominating figures bordering the outline of the video call, knelt her precious Lady, stark naked and leashed like an animal, slobbering against two thick, veinous shafts of cock like they were the most delicious things she had ever tasted.  
  
“...Jay?”  
  
Rain’s voice nearly broke. She felt her entire being might if she said anything more.  
  
The impressively buxom woman turned towards the camera, a glistening cock slipping from her mouth, leaving a thin, wet strand of cum still connecting her thick lips to its tip.  
  
Her delirious gaze seemed to brighten a little with recognition as she saw her lover’s face appear on the phone.  
  
“Ah… Rain… I’m so happy… to see you...”  
  
Lady J punctuated her words with slow, deliberate kisses to the heavy balls hanging by her face, as a possessive hand pushed her head deeper into the man’s crotch.  
  
Rain couldn’t believe the sight, her voice barely above a whimper as she pleaded with beloved partner, “Jay, just… just hold on. I’m coming to get you, I promise.”  
  
A wet smack blared out from the phone as Lady-Lady’s other half suddenly stopped sucking the man’s thick testicles, heaving chest squashed against his thigh as she nuzzled her face against his cock.  
  
“...Why?”  
  
The simple question gripped Rain tightly by the heart, just as it did having to watch the woman she trusted most, the one person she loved more than anything, slowly trail such sweet, loving kisses along the disgusting cock of a man she had never met.  
  
“...Because we’re partners, Jay.”  
  
She wished more than anything that her words might spark some semblance of sense into her partner, that what they had might mean more than whatever some vulgar goons could achieve in a few weeks.  
  
But Lady J barely seemed to hear her, choosing instead to slavishly roll her tongue along the throbbing length that was slapped across her face by the man beside her, demanding his own turn. The once fearsome woman greedily slathering every inch of his cock with her saliva, reveling in its taste, painting his underside purple with a series of deep, loving kisses.  
  
It was almost in hindsight that she looked back at the camera, “That’s exactly it. We were partners, and yet you never told me how amazing submitting to a man could be...”  
  
As if to punctuate her point, a sharp tug of her leash sent her tumbling against the first man; Lady J offering only a playful squeal in response before hurriedly wrapping her inviting lips around his tip, mewling happily as he grasped her powerfully by the hair. Rain could only watch in horror as her lover began to deepthroat a man’s cock without even a splutter.  
  
Gagging noisily on the cock wedged down her throat, Lady J stared up at its owner with unashamed devotion, not a single shred of defiance to be found as the air was slowly choked from her lungs. Only when she began to pale did he finally relent, his dripping cock sliding free with a resounding smack and a panting, longing moan.  
  
Made to face the camera once more, cum and saliva dribbling down her chin, Lady J flashed a happy peace sign as she posed between the two men’s dripping cocks.  
  
“Ah… Goodbye, Rain. My new masters want you to keep looking for me, so we’ll be sending you lots of videos like this from now on...”  
  
Her gaze held no malice, no duplicity, as she spoke; only the honest, devoted passion of a woman utterly in love. Rain recognized that look on her lover’s face, a sight that once belonged to her alone was now reserved for those vulgar men crowded around her Lady J, their cocks pressing hungrily against her cheeks.  
  
“I hope you can find me soon, Rain. I want to help you realize how wrong we were, thinking what we had could ever be better than serving the men we truly belong to. I hope someday we can serve them together, after all...”  
  
That small, gentle smile was one that she had seen so many times before. And yet, somehow, the sight of it only hurt Rain more.  
  
“We’re partners.”  
  
Rain stood alone in the empty building, clutching the phone long after her beloved Lady had ended the call.  
  



End file.
